


trouble, you come without even a warning

by lilacssuns



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Smoking, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacssuns/pseuds/lilacssuns
Summary: just a series of red velvet and bts one-shots! i’ll make chapter 1 a table of contents + name each chapter accordingly :)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 16





	1. table of contents

1 - wenseul (strangers, kissing, dare)  
2 - joyrene (established relationship, fluff)  
3 - vmin (shotgunning, making out)


	2. 1 - wenseul

“I dare you to kiss the next person that comes through that door.” 

Seulgi’s eyes widened, and she stuck out her hand in an effort to (literally) wipe the smug smile off of Joy’s face. “Uh, no way?” she scoffed. “I’d never kiss anyone here.” 

Joy raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Seulgi followed her gaze to the door, and her heart did a backflip in her chest when she saw the girl who’d just walked through; her skin was pale and rosy, her hair a dark red, and her outfit made her look like the vampire goddess of Seulgi’s wet dreams.

“You know what?” Seulgi handed her beer to Joy. “Fine. I’ll do it. Rules are rules.” She took off, her heart thumping in her chest as she shoved her way through the crowd came to a stop in front of the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

The woman turned around and gave Seulgi a puzzled smile. “Um, hi! Can I help you?”

Oh, god, she’s even hotter up close, Seulgi thought, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, hi, I’m Seulgi, and, uh… I think you’re super pretty and my friend dared me to kiss you and she’ll tease me if I don’t, but like, I’m also asking because I think you’re hot and I want to, so, like… can we, or…?” 

The woman’s puzzled smile widened into a warm one, and she bowed, holding out her hand to shake. “That’s kind of you. I’m Wendy, and I’d love to help.” 

Seulgi took her hand, but instead of letting go, she pulled Wendy closer with a sudden rush of confidence. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

“Could say the same about you, Seulgi-ssi,” Wendy replied softly. She looked up at Seulgi through her eyelashes, and Seulgi felt a thrill at the slight height difference. “Where’s your friend? We should make sure she gets a good view, right?”

Seulgi felt her face get hot. “Ah, um…” she pointed towards Joy, whose mouth was slightly open. When they made eye contact, she shook her head and took a sip of Seulgi’s beer. “The one in the leather pants, over there. Tall, stunning, drinking my beer.” 

Wendy “ah”ed in recognition, turning her body slightly so Joy could see. “Well, then. Should we?”

“‘Course,” Seulgi replied, nudging Wendy’s chin upwards with the pad of her finger. Wendy’s eyes fluttered shut, and Seulgi closed her own, feeling her heart stutter in her chest as she finally pressed their lips together. Wendy’s lips were soft against hers, and Seulgi could taste a hint of the cheap wine she’d been drinking but god, that only made her want more. 

Wendy’s hands gripped her hips as they broke apart, her breath warm against Seulgi’s skin. “How was that?” she murmured, glancing in Joy’s direction. To Seulgi’s satisfaction, her friend had turned bright pink and was mouthing something along the lines of How come you can seduce women and not me across the room.

“Perfect,” she replied, focusing back on Wendy and the beautiful blush that’d risen on her cheeks. “In fact, I’d love to do it again.”

That beautiful smile lit up Wendy’s face again, and she ran her hands up Seulgi’s torso to cup her cheeks. “Mm, me too.” And then Wendy’s lips were on hers again and Seulgi felt fireworks, electricity buzzing through her fingertips as they ran over Wendy’s neck, back, hips, pulling her impossibly closer. She was warm against her chest, soft against her lips, and Seulgi wanted so badly. 

She shifted to the side so her back was against the wall and wrapped her arms around Wendy’s neck as the kiss deepened. Wendy let out a little sound that only spurred Seulgi on more, her lips parting as-

“Seulgi! Hello?!”

Seulgi’s eyes shot open and she pulled her head back, banging it on the wall behind her. “Joy?” she asked, dazed. Wendy looked equally as out of it, if not more confused.

“You were supposed to kiss her and come back,” Joy said, pouting and crossing her hands over her chest. “I don’t know anyone else here.” 

Seulgi let her head bang against the wall again. “I’m sorry,” she murmured to Wendy, who had a look of slightly smug amusement on her face. “Park Sooyoung, you could do what I’m doing and go make new friends.” 

“I’m the one who told you to approach her in the first place!” Joy protested, her gaze switching to Wendy. A broad smile crossed her face, and she stuck out her hand. “I’m Joy, by the way. Nice to meet ya.”

Wendy took her hand and shook it, grinning. “I’m Wendy. I’d love to be your friend. You two seem like fun.” She elbowed Seulgi in the ribs, biting down on her swollen bottom lip. “Especially you, Seulgi-ssi.”

As Seulgi squirmed under her gaze, Joy let out a dreamy sigh. “Oh, god, you even talk sexy. Teach me your ways, please.”

Wendy chuckled, glancing at the clock and then reaching into her bag and pulling out a Sharpie. She grabbed Seulgi’s hand and started writing. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got to go find my friends, but I’d love to hang out with you two some other time.” She finished writing with a flourish, drawing a heart next to the numbers she’d written on Seulgi’s palm. “Text me,” she said with a wink, tapping the numbers with a finger. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Seulgi blushed and straightened her posture. “Ah, I will! Thank you, for, um.” Wendy grinned and blew her a kiss, taking a few steps backwards and disappearing into the crowd. Seulgi immediately turned to Joy, reaching for her hands.

“Oh my god,” she said slowly, gripping Joy’s hands with enough enthusiasm to make the taller girl wince. “I kissed her. I got her fucking number.”

Joy yanked her hands away and shook them out. “Put that number in your phone before it smudges with how sweaty you are, you gross grizzly bear.” 

Seulgi pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of her hand, then entered the number into her contacts. “Oh my god,” she repeated, bringing her fingers to her lips. “Oh my god!”

“Thank me later,” Joy said, nudging her with her elbow. “We’ve got a dance floor to dominate, now that you’re all confident.”

“Yes!!!” Seulgi shrieked, taking Joy by the hand and pulling her to the dance floor. And, well, if she saw those deep brown eyes watching her as she danced, she didn’t say anything (but, of course, she amped up the hip rolls).


	3. 2 - joyrene

“I don’t believe in never,” she said.

“I don’t believe in always,” Irene countered, crossing one leg over the other.

Joy met her gaze unflinchingly, the warmth in Irene’s eyes helping her to forget the bite of the cold. “Well, opposites attract…”

Irene shrugged. “Never.” She stood up, and Joy followed suit, taking Irene’s gloved hands in her own and forcing the shorter girl to face her.

“Always,” she said with a smirk, and Irene scoffed incredulously, pulling her hands out of Joy’s grasp.

“Always, huh?” she murmured to herself, then side-eyed Joy. “Hm, I guess it’s true that you’ve always been a brat.”

Joy grinned, her cheeks burning warm despite the cold. “So you do believe in always, then?” She started walking down the moonlit trail, her grin growing wider as she heard the telltale crunch of Irene’s footsteps on the icy sidewalk behind her. She slowed, catching Irene’s hand as they fell into step together. This time, Irene didn’t let go. 

“No, not really,” Irene replied softly, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at Joy, who smiled encouragingly. “I’m willing to consider it with you, though. You’ve always been different.”

Joy laughed, her voice loud in contrast to the quiet of the snowy evening. “There it is again,” she said, squeezing Irene’s hand. “Rest assured, Irene, I’ve never doubted your belief in me.”

Irene’s giggle warmed her chest. “Good one.” She started swinging their arms back and forth between them. “I’m glad.”

They walked in comfortable silence, street lamps glittering on the snow under their boots as the stars winked above them; yet, despite being surrounded by all these beautiful things, Joy couldn’t keep her eyes off of Irene. It was like she was glowing. The shy smile on her cherry-red lips, the flush of her cheeks in the cold, her dark brown eyes; every feature of Irene worked together to make her perfect. “You’re perfect,” Joy said out loud, not even trying to hide her heart eyes, and those lips curved into a smile.

“You always say that,” Irene teased, ruffling her hair. A strand got caught on her scarf, and Joy was tucking it behind her ear before Irene could react.

“Yeah, and I was never wrong.” Joy grinned sheepishly, pulling Irene into a warm hug and resting her chin on the shorter woman’s head. “I love you, Irene. Always have.”

Irene snuggled into her chest. “I love you too. I’ll never stop.”


	4. 3 - vmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sayin i’ve only smoked like twice and i’ve never shotgunned so if this is bad/not accurate i’m sorry HHHH

Jimin pulled the car to the side of the road and parked, his skin buzzing with anticipation. It was pitch black outside, the latest street lamp a mile behind them, and the only light they had was dim as the car powered off. He heard Taehyung’s lighter flick on and off to his right, and he sneaked a look at him only to find him looking back, his eyes lit up with his flame. “Wanna share?” Taehyung asked, holding the blunt in his hand under the dim lights of the car. 

Jimin let his eyes adjust to the light of the tiny flame, then turned his body towards Taehyung, a wry smile quirking his lips up. “You made me pull over because you wanted a smoke?”

Taehyung shrugged, and Jimin heard the click of his seatbelt as it slid off. “Safety first. Let’s move to the back.” 

They clambered into the backseat one by one, giggling when Jimin’s elbow hit Taehyung’s cheek. “How are we gonna drive if I’m high?” Jimin asked as he settled down in the seat next to Taehyung. The other boy didn’t answer, instead choosing to light the blunt and take a long pull. 

Jimin watched Taehyung relax into the seat and pulled up Spotify on his phone, shuffling a random playlist and letting the music play quietly. “No one comes out here, Min,” Taehyung said, blowing out the smoke. “We could stay here all night if we wanted to.” He passed the blunt to Jimin, who took it with a skeptical look.

“You know it takes me forever to come down.”

“Then I’ll drive.”

Jimin looked at him for a few more seconds, then sighed reluctantly. “Fine.” He took a hit, Taehyung’s gaze hot on his lips as he exhaled. “If we sleep in here, you’re massaging my back when we wake up.” Jimin let his oversized t-shirt fall off of his shoulder, watched as Taehyung’s eyes darted to the exposed skin then back to Jimin’s face. The music faded out as it transitioned to a new song, and Jimin mutely handed the blunt back to Taehyung, his heart pounding violently in his chest.

Taehyung took it, his hand closing around Jimin’s tiny fingers. “Come here.” Jimin moved with no hesitation, scooting closer to Taehyung and crossing his legs so he could sit right next to him. Taehyung’s free hand rose to cup Jimin’s cheek, a small smile crossing his face as Jimin leaned into his hand and pressed his cheek against his palm. “We’re shotgunning,” he said, and Jimin snickered.

“Oh, are we?” he retorted playfully, swatting at the hand on his face. Taehyung scrunched his nose, then pinched Jimin’s cheek, grinning as the blonde let out a yelp of pain.

“Yep. Get ready.” He put the blunt to his lips and inhaled, his gaze never leaving Jimin’s, then pressed their lips together in one quick movement. Jimin sighed into the kiss, his lips parting instinctively as Taehyung blew the smoke into his mouth and a jolt of heat shot through his body. When Taehyung tried to pull away, Jimin held him there, lips chasing him, chasing the high, and they fell into each other, minds full of nothing but a haze of warmth.

Taehyung finally pulled away with a breathy sigh. “Bit more than just smoke, huh?”

“Mmm,” Jimin hummed, eyes never leaving Taehyung’s as he gestured towards the blunt. “Gimme.” He smiled, and Taehyung grinned back, passing it to him without a second thought. Jimin took a hit and practically leaped onto Taehyung, bringing their lips together into something more forceful, more heated. Jimin felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck as Taehyung sucked on his bottom lip, his hands burning hot as they grasped Jimin’s waist. 

A couple of minutes later, Jimin was sitting in Taehyung’s lap, the weed all but forgotten. He knotted his hands in Taehyung’s hair as Taehyung’s lips moved to his neck, peppering his exposed skin with kisses and hickies. Jimin glanced out the window, then froze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “Tae- did you just bite me? -hyung, this forest is creepy.”

Taehyung pulled away from Jimin’s neck to look out the window, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. “Yeah, it is…?” He looked back at Jimin questioningly.

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t like it. I feel like someone’s there.” He didn’t even notice his own pout until Taehyung touched his lips with his fingers.

“Hm. Want me to drive us somewhere.. um… lighter?” Taehyung laughed again, his head tilting back as his eyes closed. Jimin frowned, tilting his head back up and poking Taehyung’s cheek until his eyes opened again. He nodded seriously, and Taehyung snorted, pinching one of Jimin’s cheeks. “You’re so cute. Fine.”

They unceremoniously made their way back to the front of the car with a few muttered curses. Jimin reached for the music panel on the dashboard and turned the volume obscenely loud. “Let’s get out of the creepy forest!” Jimin cheered, slapping Taehyung’s thigh and squeezing it hard. 

That lazy smile crossed Taehyung’s face again as he put the car in drive. “You’re so stoned, Minie.” Taehyung may have swerved every time Jimin’s hand stroked up and down his thigh, but hey, at least they made it to a well-lit parking lot, right?


End file.
